<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chanyeol and Ravi end up in NYC by TheOverWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744921">Chanyeol and Ravi end up in NYC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld'>TheOverWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Chanyeol wants sum fuk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Team K - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, from chanyeol and ravi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*- Quirk Cancelling Bracelets<br/>I.E: They can be taken off by the wearer- it just means that they can't accidentally use their quirk in while asleep</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Lee Chanyeol | Beat-Drop / Ravi Patel | Solace</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*- Quirk Cancelling Bracelets<br/>I.E: They can be taken off by the wearer- it just means that they can't accidentally use their quirk in while asleep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol awoke and took in his surroundings - he was no longer in his temporary room at UA JD, nor was he in Ravi's room. The room was white- but looked very clean? not UA definitely... Speaking of Ravi, Chanyeol quickly searched the <a class="aImg" href="https://media2.hotels.nl/r/main-carousel/hotels/source/5121-2.jpg">small space</a> for him - finding him in the bed that was in the room. He saw how happy Ravi looked while asleep and almost thought to join him- but quickly shook the feeling. He gently shook Ravi awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Ravi, Hey Ravi, Wake up Babe" "Five more mins yeolie" Chanyeol sighed and pulled ravi up and into his arms "Come on babe- get up, I'll make breakfast with whatever is in the fridge." there was a nod against his shoulder. Chanyeol carried Ravi to the <a class="aImg" href="https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-iT5S1eVzmAQ/W4MBDxPsKPI/AAAAAAAAFqA/jaT_i0PMACsBt3-QkQnigLt_GBIVHT18gCEwYBhgL/s1600/IMG_4407.jpg">small couch</a> in the room, before walking over and checking the small fridge. " Vi, we have enough for omelettes." there was a sound of content by Ravi, before Chanyeol started making the omelettes. Ravi opened his eyes finally and realized where he was "Yeolie? where are we?" Chanyeol looked towards Ravi and sighed "I'm not sure either, but I know we are in New York-" he pointed out the window -  where the empire state building was visible. "I haven't tried calling anyone yet..." </p><p> </p><p>Ravi pulled his phone out of his pocket (which he was happy it was even there). He open the call app - and tapped on the UA JD emergency line. By this point Chanyeol was done with the eggs and put them on the table - Ravi and walked over and put the phone on speaker. They both silently waited - before a voice came over the line. "Hello,  this is the UA Emergency Line - please press 1 if this is a medical emergency and are requiring an ambulance, press 2 if you  are in need of the police, press 3 if this is a student related emergency and would like to talk to a hero, press 4-" Ravi pressed 3 before the next bit could even be heard. "Now connecting you to a UA Pro Hero Teacher."</p><p> </p><p>The call went silent, Ravi stared at Chanyeol- fear in his eyes. Several moment later - a very tired voice came over the line "Hello this is Eraserhead speaking," Chanyeol nodded to Ravi silently "Hello?" "Aizawa Sensei?" "yes?" a sigh of relief was heard and an "oh thank god." Chanyeol smiled "Aizawa Sensei - this is Lee Chanyeol and Ravi Patel and we know we aren't on campus right now - we are in america- new york to be precise - Ayano did not teleport us here but-" he was cut off "Wait you two are in america? and you both are safe yes?" "Yes sir. " A heavy sigh was heard through the phone's speaker and a  '<em>Hey 'Zashi - found them -  they are in america' 'Holy shit'</em>  moments later Dao was in the room too "Ravi? Chanyeol?" "Hey Dao Sensei" "Holy fuck you are both alive- thank god. Okay so your both in the US?" "yeah, why?" "Okay do you see a building with a giant A or S on it?" "Yeah?" "Go there- say that you are UA students and provide your ID's. they'll help you - if needed we will come get you" then the call ended. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. to Stark Industries ig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well fuck. I guess we are going there." Ravi nodded and the two of them quickly ate the omelettes- before searching the room for their clothes Ravi found a pair of white vans, white socks, blue jeans - and a <a class="aImg" href="https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g8/M01/99/43/rBVaV1v2rw6Aaf2NAAT-Nf0DLMA565.jpg">grey turtleneck</a>, while Chanyeol found a pair of brown boots, black socks dark blue jeans, a black 3/4 sleeve shirt and a<a class="aImg" href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcS8pSK5QWgah-u2iikfQa2zohe6GXonMLQTx0WM_Mn6q46fFWel"> military green jacket</a> - luckily some of their personal items like watches -  <a href="https://fossil.scene7.com/is/image/FossilPartners/JF84883040_main?%24sfcc_fos_hi-res%24">quirk cancelling bracelets*</a>, Wallets(with money and ID) and underwear were all in a suitcase by the front door. They quickly got dressed and headed out the door of the apartment - with keys to get back into that room. Everything packed in that small suitcase- which they brought with them. Ravi quickly adjusted his big golden hoop earring while they walked over to the big building with had the giant A on it.  </p><p> </p><p>Once they had reached the building- they took a big sigh before entering the looming building. Once inside they saw how advanced it was - quite similar to UA though. Ravi grabbed Chanyeol's open hand and they walked in silence to the front desk. "Hello how can I help you?" Ravi opened his mouth and spoke " Hello, I am Ravi Patel and this is my teammate Lee Chanyeol - We are UA students and were told to come here by our teacher." The woman seemed quite surprised- before taking the student ID's. "I'm going to make a call - you two can sit on the couches just on the other side of the security gate." The two boys were lead through and sat down quietly on the couches - Chanyeol squeezing Ravis hand tightly as they sat. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes later a man walked up to them and told them he was a security guard by the name of Happy - and that he would be bringing them up to his bosses floor. The two were given back their ID's on the elevator ride up, then left on a floor which definitely was a floor in which more than two people lived on. There was high school science work on the living room table, what looked like blueprints on the kitchen table - and some NDA forms?  The two boys carefully sat down on the couch in the living room space, leaving their suitcase nearby.  Ravi carefully took off his cancellation bracelet and started playing with the natural light he had absorbed earlier- which was now formed in a ball in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator dinged and a man walked out - but the two boys had ignored it "oh so you are the two UA students huh?" Chanyeol had looked up - from Ravi - whom he was now cuddling on the couch. The man - was actually a high schooler - a little shorter than Ravi. "Hi I'm Peter - I live here. Uh, Mr.Stark told me about you two - he'll be up in a bit" Chanyeol pulled Ravi closer and was about to take off his bracelet. "Wait wait wait - before you go and fight me in my own house-" 'Mr.Stark' had walked in right as Peter was about to do something "Oh good both of you are here. Now then, Names." "I'm Ravi - This is Chanyeol." </p><p> </p><p>'Mr.Stark' nodded "That checks out- I'm Tony Stark, Also known as Iron Man" Peter walked closer to the two boys with a glass of water for each of them. "And this is Peter Parker - My intern, although since you two will probably be here for the next month or so - he's Spider-Man." Ravi's eyes widened slightly while Chanyeol still looked guarded. "I can call UA if you'd like? We could have your hero uniforms sent over. The only problem here is that we can't send you back without your passports."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note: Hindi in quotations "<em>will be italicized because google translate isn't accurate</em>" ,Korean "<strong><em> will look like this</em></strong>" and Japanese "<span class="u">[</span><em>will look like this]" </em> thoughts will just be '<em>done as so</em>'</p><p>Recap</p><p>
  <em>"And this is Peter Parker - My intern, although since you two will probably be here for the next two weeks- he's Spider-Man." Ravi's eyes widened slightly while Chanyeol still looked guarded. "I can call UA if you'd like? We could have your hero uniforms sent over. The only problem here is that we can't send you back without your passports."</em>
</p><hr/><p>RAVI POV</p><p>Chanyeol sighed and responded " Just have our shit sent over. We have to buy clothes and I assume that we'd be put into school since we are both stuck here for the next month." Yeolie stood up from our position on the couch- my cancellation bracelet back on. "Since we will be in a quirkless high school - We will need materials for that, a charger for our cancellation bracelets - hell even a room to stay in here. No we are not going in seperate rooms. one room, one bed." Tony nodded and tapped away at the blue tinted screens that just hovered in the air. I spoke up "Would it be possible to have a window in <a class="aImg" href="https://homedecomalaysia.com/wp-content/uploads/minimalist-1.jpg">our room</a>? It would be extremely useful for me, as my quirk requires me to take in natural light as much as possible" a soft smile formed on Tony's face "I'll make sure to leave the big one then." Yeolie nodded and walked back over to where I was still sitting on the couch. "What would you guys like for dinner? You're welcome to stay here and eat with us before going back to the UA NYC apartment for the night!" Peter asked us. "Your room should be done by tomorrow afternoon - so you two might as well stay for dinner. Meet the rest of the team?" </p><p> </p><p>I looked at Yeolie and started speaking in Hindi instead of English. "<em>Lets stay for dinner - we will be living with them for the next month or two, might as well make a good impression right? and if you are so against it - then tomorrow we can go to guess and ill get you those </em>Vans <em>you really wanted!" </em>Yeolie nodded "<strong><em> ill only go to american high school if we can wear designer brands every day and tell the kids to fuck off.</em></strong>" "<em>then we are going!" </em>I laughed. "Tony- we have agreed to go to american high school and we will stay for dinner" "So what do you guys wanna eat?" Yeolie looked up "<em><strong>Korean food. </strong></em>I mean - Korean food"</p><hr/><p>Chanyeol POV</p><p>We had finished dinner with Peter and Tony, I just wanted to head back to the UA NYC apartment and cuddle Ravi some more - after all, Ravi's birthday is tomorrow. I heard Tony say something about the team coming up to this floor, while Ravi dragged me over to the couch again. He unlocked my cancellation bracelet and started massaging my hands. If I don't use my quirk my hands start to hurt - Ravi must have noticed me rubbing my hands at the table. '<em>shit I really need to let some of this energy out - fuck I hope 'Vi isn't feeling the same pain'</em>.  "Uh, Chanyeol was it? You okay?" I looked up to see a guy about the same height as Aizawa - sitting on the large couch about a few seats over. "I mean - not really? but it not the worst. I've waited longer than this." "Channie that's not exactly what he meant- We need a space to use our Quirks without destroying anything" The guy nodded "I'm James Rhodes by the way, though Tony just calls me Rhodey. You asked about a space to use your abilities without destroying too many things? the Tower does have a gym for the Avengers - Which even Peter uses - I can show you it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Colonel Rhodes, Sam Wilson is asking about Beat-Drop and Solace of UA - He is wondering if they will be coming down to the gym?" I froze -this voice knew our hero names, IT KNEW. "That was F.R.I.D.A.Y - She's the Towers AI - She knows everything about everyone, sees everything unless you ask her not to - But she's harmless guys!" Rhodey said to us. Ravi nodded "Friday? Could you tell the person named Wilson that we are on our way down?" I looked at Ravi and nodded. "Of course, Mr.Solace - Should I be calling you both by a different name?" F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke "Could you please just call Chanyeol and I by our first names - We'd rather not explain our titles all the time." There was a sound of confirmation before the room was silent once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we go down now?" I stood, Ravi was in the process of putting my cancellation bracelet back on my left wrist. Rhodey nodded and showed us down, We had arrived on the Gym's floor - I saw the window into the Gym and pulled Ravi towards it. I looked at the room and smiled "This will work" I said confidently. Rhodey nodded "Well this is the change room - Find a locker without a name on it - F.R.I.D.A.Y will memorise that its yours and lock it." Ravi pulled me into the change room, Everyone changed in here it seemed. I found two lockers right next to each other and touched one - My name suddenly appeared on the front of it "LEE CHANYEOL - BEAT-DROP" I looked at Ravi's which said the same "RAVI PATEL - SOLACE" I opened the locker door - not expecting anything, inside was surprisingly our <a class="aImg" href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/d4/8b/2dd48bbee4187cbb17ede687a96990f0.png">UA gym uniforms</a>, as well as a pair of <a href="https://fgl.scene7.com/is/image/FGLSportsLtd/FGL_332655806_01_a-adidas-Mens-Duramo-9-Training-Shoes-Black-White-BB7066?bgColor=0,0,0,0&amp;fmt=png-alpha&amp;hei=528&amp;resMode=sharp&amp;qlt=85,1&amp;op_sharpen=1">black gym shoes</a> for both of us- I quickly changed into my uniform, grabbed one of the provided water bottles and a yellow towel- Ravi did the same.</p><p> </p><p>We walked out and found a flat sparing space away from everyone else. I took the jacket of the uniform off, revealing a black tank top- while Ravi was just wearing a white T-shirt.  We both took our bracelets off and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell the others not to interfere with our fight. We started sparring - my shockwaves spreading all through the gym - the Avengers who were working out had seemed to stop and watch. Ravi threw balls of light at me- which knocked me back and were similar to flash bangs. We dodged each others attacks with great agility, although I ended up saying mercy at the end - I was tired and just wanted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>